Teenage Love Affair
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: Hermione/Draco. Hermione and Draco have a Teenage Love Affair. Better than it sounds. R&R!. Better than it sounds. R&R! Teenage Love Affair by Alicia Keys


**Disclaimer: I do not own Alicia Key's Teenage Love Affair, nor do I own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I heard this song a few hours ago and I really listened to the lyrics and I could not stop thinking that this would make very nice Hermione/Draco story.**

_Can't wait to get home,  
baby dial your number.  
Can you pick up the phone  
'cause I want to holler?  
Daydreaming about you all day,  
in school can't concentrate.  
Want have your voice in my ear,  
until momma comes and says it's too late._

She was daydreaming again. Who would have ever thought that Hermione Jean Granger would be daydreaming about Draco Lucius Malfoy in school? She was still writing down the notes but was not fully listening. She wasn't even sure that she was writing the notes. She was maybe doodling hearts with Draco's name in them. He was sweet, even if nobody saw it. Everyday of the summer, after she got home from working, she would call him. At work, she would be on end thinking of him and waiting until she got home to call him and just hear his voice. If it were a weekend, _he_ would call _her_.

_'Cause the lights are on outside,  
wish there was somewhere to hide.  
'Cause I just don't want to say goodbye,  
'cause you are my baby, baby.  
Nothing really matters,  
I don't really care,  
why'd nobody tell me,  
I'm gonna be here.  
It's a matter of extreme importance,  
my first teenage love affair._

She knows that she can't hide from this _feeling_. She doesn't want to ever say goodbye to him because he is her everything. He calls her Babe and Baby. She doesn't care that when she's around him the world stops. She doesn't care what anybody -more importantly Harry and Ron- think of them. When they first got together, she called a meeting in the Gryffindor girls' dorms. She was still staying there since it was in her 5th year that they got together. She had told the girls it was a matter of extreme importance. It was her first teenage love affair.

_Another secret meeting  
On the 5th floor stair case  
I'm gonna give you this letter  
Of all the things I can't say  
Want you to be my first, my last, my ending and beginning  
I wrote your name in my book  
You last name my first  
I'm your Mrs._

After curfew, they met in the alcove on the fifth floor staircase. She handed him a letter that contained everything that she couldn't say to him because of everyone else. He smiled and kissed her lips. She wanted him to be her first lover, her last lover, and her prince in shining armor from the beginning of this fairy tale to the ending of it. She was always writing 'Mrs. Hermione Malfoy' in her note book and he knew it. He wanted to ask her to marry him, but now was not the time or place.

_'Cause the lights are on outside,_

_Wish there was somewhere to hide.  
'Cause I just don't want to say goodbye,  
'cause you are my baby, baby.  
Nothing really matters,  
I don't really care,  
why'd nobody tell me,  
I'm gonna be here.  
It's a matter of extreme importance,  
my first teenage love affair.  
_

She loved him. There was no doubt about it. He loved her too. He loved the tingling feeling she gave him when she was just in the same room. He loved how they fit together like puzzle pieces. When they were just lying in his bed, she would fit him perfectly. She was soft where he was rough and she was sweet where he was sour. They were perfect for each other.

_Hey boy  
you know I really like being with you right?  
Just hanging out with you is fine.  
So maybe we can go to first base,_

_Because I feel you.  
Second base,  
want you to feel me too.  
Third base,  
better pump the breaks,  
well baby slow down,  
I gotta go home now._

_  
_She wanted to feel him and she wanted him to feel her. They were lying in his bed just kissing until she pulled back. She told him she thought she was ready to go all the way. He wanted to know if she was sure because this was a big step she was taking. He just got to second base when a first year knocked on the door. They righted their clothes and he opened the door. The kid said he has a letter for Hermione. She had to go to the Headmaster's office to talk about getting her a new Time-Turner.

_'Cause the lights are on outside,  
wish there was somewhere to hide.  
'Cause I just don't want to say goodbye,  
'cause you are my baby, baby.  
Nothing really matters,  
I don't really care.  
Why'd nobody tell me,  
I'm gonna be here.  
It's a matter of extreme importance,  
my first teenage love affair._

_My baby, baby.  
Nothing really matters,  
I don't really care.  
Why'd nobody tell me,  
I'm gonna be here.  
It's a matter of extreme importance,  
my first teenage love affair._

They told the school earlier. It was official. Hermione Granger had her first Teenage Love Affair.

**A/N: I know that they are **


End file.
